A Trip to the Detective Conan World
by LuvAnimeRM
Summary: What happens if a magic circle opens up and takes me through to the Detective Conan world on a normal Monday afternoon? What happens if I meet the Detective Conan and Magic Kaito characters? What happens if the Black Organization are after me? All of these questions are answered in this story! STORY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**_A Trip to the Detective Conan World_**

**_Fan Fiction by LuvAnimeRM_**

* * *

**_Summary_**

What happens if a magic circle opens up and takes me through to the Detective Conan world on a normal Monday afternoon? What happens if I meet the Detective Conan and Magic Kaito characters? What happens if the Black Organization are after me? All of these questions are answered in this story!

**_Disclaimer_**

Minna, this is a fan fiction website. So what's the purpose of writing this? However, I will just write it in case anyone wants to sue me. **I do not own Detective Conan**. However I am quite sure I own myself. If anyone tries to sue me for owning myself, good luck surviving the Holy Sword attack from Cure Sword... (Cure Sword and her attack, Holy Sword, are from the anime Pretty Cure, specifically from the 10th season, Doki Doki Pretty Cure!)

**_Small Scene_**

_LuvAnimeRM: Hey! Welcome to my fan fiction story: A Trip to the Detective Conan World! As you can see from the summary, a magic circle opens up and takes me to the Detective Conan world!_

_Conan: And Grace meets us!_

_LuvAnimeRM: Yup! I meet the Detective Conan and Magic Kaito characters! Lucky for moi!_

_Gin: And we are after you, Grace..._

_LuvAnimeRM: Excusez-moi, but you are an antagonist. You are not in the story yet. So good-bye to you! *pushes Gin away* Phew, that stupid killer is away now!_

_Gin: Hey!_

_LuvAnimeRM: That was soooooo OOC. Sorry, readers! But I believe even evil antagonists have a soft side. Nobody is born evil, after all! Anyways I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. The amazing 73-dono does. Yes I know I have said it before in the disclaimer. Just making it clear again.(73=Gosho Aoyama. It's a Chinese joke.)_

_Conan: Oi, oi. Non-Chinese readers may be offended._

_LuvAnimeRM: Oops. Please, no offense._

_Conan: Enjoy the chapter!_

_*curtain closes*_

_LuvAnimeRM: *behind the curtain* Hey! That was my line!_

* * *

**_NOTE_**

I update this every Saturday, okay? I know this is posted on a Friday evening, but hey! It's close to a Saturday! Oh, and I may not post fast if I don't get a lot of reviews! The progress of this story will slow down by A LOT (I repeat, A LOT) if there aren't many reviews! So REVIEW!

* * *

**_Chapter one_**

My world was turned upside down ever since that mysterious yet fun happening.

It all started on a normal Monday afternoon. "Bye Grace!" said my two best friends, waving. It was 3:00 PM, which meant school was out. I waved, and headed towards the pick-up place. Since my best friends went home by bus and I went home by pick-up, we went separate ways.

I slung my handbag over one shoulder and headed to the pick-up area.

Suddenly, a magic circle opened up on the ground below me. I glanced it, however I didn't freak out. I was fascinated. _Wow... _I thought. _This is exactly like Sakura-chan's magic circle*! Exactly like it! What will happen to me now? _The magic circle glowed brightly, and in an instant, everything was filled with light. I looked around at the passing students. My friends didn't look surprised. They just walked on.

_Hmm... That's weird! Amy would totally scream if she saw a magic circle opening up, since it would remind her of anime, I guess! _I thought. Amy was my friend who hated anime. She called herself a pro-anime-insulter. However she just walked on, chatting with her other friends.

I sank deeper and deeper into the magic circle, as if it was quicksand! I sank deeper and deeper until I was completely underneath. Then, darkness engulfed me like a black tide, and I soon fell fast asleep...

I opened my eyes. I realized I was lying on a bed. _Where am I? _I thought.

"Ne, daijobu? Onee-chan?" asked a very familiar voice. _Ano koe, masaka...* _I thought. _Masaka...* _I looked up and saw a person I saw many times in a very famous anime/manga. One of the rare anime that was dubbed in Chinese and shown on a Chinese kids channel.

I was staring right into the eyes of Conan Edogawa. A.K.A Shinichi Kudo. From the anime Detective Conan.

* * *

**_Starred Stuff_**

**_"This is exactly like Sakura-chan's magic circle!"=I was referring to CCS (or rather Cardcaptor Sakura). It is one of the first anime I have watched, so if there really WAS a magic circle opening up anywhere and I see it I would be reminded of Sakura-chan's magic circle. _**

**_Ano koe=That voice_**

**_Masaka=Don't tell me it's..._**

Well, there you go! Chapter one is done! Yes, I know it is horribly short. A million apologizes. Sorry x1,000,000! But please read and review! Please! Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top?

-LuvAnimeRM-chan/Grace-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Trip to the Detective Conan World_**

**_Fan Fiction by LuvAnimeRM_**

**_Summary_**

What happens if a magic circle opens up and takes me through to the Detective Conan world on a normal Monday afternoon? What happens if I meet the Detective Conan and Magic Kaito characters? What happens if the Black Organization are after me? All of these questions are answered in this story!

**_Disclaimer_**

I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN. 73-DONO DOES.

**_Small Scene_**

_LuvAnimeRM: Second chapter is UPPPPPPPPPPP!_

_Ai: We understand that. We're not morons._

_LuvAnimeRM: Well, I'm excited! Ha!_

_Ai: *rolls eyes*_

_LuvAnimeRM: Anyways, thank you to all of those who read this story. Thank you to all of those who REVIEWED this story! This is going to be a short small scene, kay? _

_Ai: Just start the story already, will you?_

_LuvAnimeRM: Hai, Ai-chan~_

_Ai: *sweatdrops* Don't. Call. Me. That._

_LuvAnimeRM: Why? It's your name isn't it?_

_Ai: Yes. But. Just. Don't. Call. Me. That. *evil glare that could kill about 3,000,000,000,000 people*_

_LuvAnimeRM: Fine, fine! Haibara! Is that better?_

_Ai: Thank you._

_LuvAnimeRM: Now, READ THE STORY!_

* * *

**_Chapter two_**

I blinked. And blinked. And blinked. And blinked. And blinked. I sat up immediately. _WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING RIGHT OVER HERE? _I screamed inside my head. _CONAN-KUN AKA SHINICHI KUDO-KUN?!_

"Daijobu*, onee-chan?" asked Conan-kun. I flopped back onto my bed. Or rather... a bed in Hiroshi Agasa's house? My head was really spinning now. _Detective Conan? Shinichi Kudo? Agasa-hakase? What?_

I reached for my left hand under the blanket and pinched it. A wave of pain washed over my hand. My facial figures twisted. _Ow. Jeez. _I thought. At least I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"Conan-kun?" I asked. Conan blinked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"Never mind that for now," I said. "How did I end up here?"

"Well, you were lying in front of the gates of this house, and we brought you inside." said Conan. _Hmm... _I thought. _Why I do think that I have heard that somewhere before? Or that the same thing happened to a person I have heard of?_

"Okay, now for my questions. Who are you? And what do you know about me?" asked Conan, looking at me suspiciously.

"I'm Grace. I'm 11 years old. I'm from China. I'm both American and Chinese. I live in Shanghai. You need anymore information for the first question?" I asked Conan, smiling sweetly. I noticed that Conan gaped at me.

"Um, no... And the second question's answers?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Conan Edogawa, detective. You are 7 years old. However," I emphasized the 'however'. "Conan Edogawa doesn't really exist, you are actually the 17-year-old 'Detective of the East' Shinichi Kudo." Conan paled when he heard that. You can compare the paleness of his face to a vampire's. He took a deep breath. Then he shouted: "HAKASE! HAIBARA!"

I winced and frowned at the volume.

"Keep it down, will you?" I asked, annoyed. Conan turned back to me sharply. He flipped up his Tranquilizer Watch, ready to shoot that dart at me.

"You. Be. Quiet." He said between clenched teeth. I gulped. I do NOT want to be shot by that. I am very sensitive to pain.

"Okay, okay!" I said, settling back down. Agasa-hakase and Ai both ran into the room.

"What's the matter, Shin-I mean Conan-kun?" asked Agasa-hakase.

"This girl over here," Conan pointed at me. "Knows about me. Can she be one of them?" Both Hakase's and Ai's face darkened.

"Who," asked Ai with a menacing tone. "Exactly are you." _Eek..._ I thought. _Spooky. _"And how do you know about Kudo-kun."

"I'm... Not from this world. In my world, you, Conan-kun and Hakase are anime characters." I said. Conan's mouth was hanging open. Hakase gaped. Ai raised her eyebrows. Conan was the first one to recover.

"You have any proof about that? About us being anime characters, I mean. I know that I'm perfectly real." he asked, crossing his arms. I smirked.

"You want proof? I'll give you proof." I said. "Where's my handbag?" Hakase handed my handbag to me.

"Thanks," I said. I unzipped the zipper of my bag and took out my MacBook Air.

"What are you doing?" asked Ai.

"Giving you all proof because you don't believe me." I said. My fingers tapped on the keyboard as I went to .com*. I typed the words "Detective Conan" (a/n in Chinese, since it's a Chinese website) into the search bar. I randomly clicked on an episode and skipped to the part where the episode started. It happened to be the episode when Heiji Hattori appeared.

"Does this scene look familiar?" I asked, smirking. (a/n I guess I smirk a lot in this story... Maybe I really do in real life...) Conan nodded, dumbfounded.

"Okay... I guess..." said Conan.

"Still doubtful?" I asked.

"Um... A little?" he said.

"I need a place to stay until I can find a way to go back to my world. Can I stay here?" I asked. Ai looked up sharply.

"Certainly not." she said. All three of us looked at her, shocked.

"Why, Haibara? She's not one of THEM!" said Conan. Ai stared at me coldly.

"Why couldn't she be? She could be Vermouth in disguise." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"How can Vermouth be me? If you think about it logically she can't be me since she's much taller than me." I said. Ai looked unconvinced, but nodded.

"Fine," she said. "You can stay."

"Actually I have a better idea so you wouldn't annoy Haibara." said Conan. "You can stay with me and Ran at the Mouri Detective Agency!" I grinned.

"Okay! But won't that bother you and you girlfriend?" I asked, my grin widening. Conan blushed.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Conan. Ai looked like she was about to laugh. I smirked (a/n Yes, again).

"Rrrriiiiiiiight. You were about to add a 'yet', right?" I asked, smirking (a/n Yes, I know. I smirk a lot. I have no idea why...). Conan blushed.

"W-Whatever." he said. "Anyways, you have to make a Japanese name and a background story." I blinked.

"Um... I'm not really familiar with Japanese... so..." I trailed off. Hakase blinked.

"But you are speaking Japanese fluently right now!" he said. My eyes bulged out of my head a little.

"WHAT THE HECK? I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL SPEAKING ENGLISH!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Grace." said Conan. "You have to make up a name. You can pretend you are my older sister because we look alike a little so that Ran will let you stay. So don't worry about a last name." I thought a bit. I thought of all the Japanese names I know, mostly from anime characters'.

"Um, I'll be... Sakura Edogawa?" I said. _Wow, I named myself after a character created by CLAMP, Sakura Kinomoto! _I thought. Conan nodded.

"Okay." he said. "Now for a background story." I thought hard.

"How about that I came from American to Japan to visit, and have nowhere to stay? Oh, and if she questions about a hotel, which I doubt, just say... I can't afford it?" I asked. Conan nodded.

"Nice."

* * *

**_Starred Stuff_**

**_ .com=This is an acutal website. Just a note._**

**_Daijobu=are you okay? (in this case)/I'm okay_**

* * *

There! How's the chapter? Tell me by your reviews! Sorry it's a cliffhanger... Thank you to Inksilverblue, Kittyfianatic515, Nika (Guest), Onepieceanime4869, zXFallenAngelsXz and Ami Celeste! This chapter is specially dedicated to you all! Thank you again and again for you great reviews! I am feeling so happy right now! Now, stay tuned for the next chapter... And (you know what authors say) REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**_A Trip to the Detective Conan World_**

**_Fan Fiction by LuvAnimeRM_**

**_Summary_**

What happens if a magic circle opens up and takes me through to the Detective Conan world on a normal Monday afternoon? What happens if I meet the Detective Conan and Magic Kaito characters? What happens if the Black Organization are after me? All of these questions are answered in this story!

**_Disclaimer_**

Everyone knows this already. I don't own Detective Conan.

**_Small Scene_**

_LuvAnimeRM: *humming*_

_Conan: What's so great?_

_LuvAnimeRM: Lot's of people reviewed!_

_Ai: For this horrible story?_

_LuvAnimeRM: Tear. It's not horrible!_

_Ai: It is._

_LuvAnimeRM: *cries in a corner*_

_Conan: Look at what you did, Haibara._

_Ai: *shrugs*_

_Conan: *sweatdrops* LuvAnimeRM doesn't own Detective Conan._

_LuvAnimeRM: START THE CHAPPIE! _

_Ai: Weren't you crying before?_

* * *

**_Chapter three_**

"So, are we going to go to Ran's house now?" I asked. Conan nodded.

"Okay." I said. "But call her first. You'll surprise her too much by bringing her a 'complete stranger'." Conan nodded and took out his mobile. He dialed a number, most likely Ran's.

"Ne, Ran-neechan?" he asked. "My older sister Sakura-neechan just arrived here, and has nowhere to stay. Can she stay with us?" I giggled at his acting. He sure inherited acting skills from his mother! Conan must have heard me laughing because he turned and gave me a glare that must have killed me 3,000 times. Then he turned back to his phone call.

"Arigatou, Ran-neechan! Sakura-neechan and I will be coming in a few minutes!" said Conan. Then he hung up.

"Nice acting." I said. It meant to be a compliment, but Conan must have thought otherwise, since he sent me a glare that was more spooky than the previous one. However I wasn't scared. He wasn't Ran after all. He can't go around karate-chopping people.

"I bet Ai-san can do that glare better than you, Conan-kun." I said. Ai looked at me.

"Is that a compliment?" asked Ai. I nodded.

"Duh." I said, taking a huge risk of getting killed by her glare. And she sent me one of those.

"See Conan-kun? That glare is much better than yours." I said. Conan glared at me. Again.

"Anyways," said Agasa-hakase. (a/n Wow he was ignored for such a long time... Remember he's still here!) "You should go to the Mouri Detective Agency now. You told Ran-kun a few minutes. It's already 5 minutes past your phone call." Conan and I both gasped.

"Oops! Gotta go! Bye bye, Ai-chan~" I shouted after I shoved my things into my backpack and rushed out of the door, pulling Conan with me, before she could shoot me a death glare.

"Do you have a death wish?!" shouted Ai behind me. I gulped.

"No!" I shouted back before running. Conan shot me an 'oi-oi' face.

"You would not want to upset Haibara." he said. I nodded.

"Sooooooo agreed."

We finally reached the Mouri Detective Agency. We both walked up the stairs. Conan pushed open the door.

"Ran-neechan, this is Sakura-neechan!" said Conan in his childish voice. Ran looked up.

"Ah, I assume you are Edogawa Sakura-san, Conan-kun's sister. You are welcome to stay here!" said Ran. _Wow... Really an angel... Although I support ConAi*..._

(a/n IMPORTANT A/N! NO ROMANCE AT ALL IN HERE! The reason is because: I CAN'T WRITE ROMANCE! Well I can but it's too hard for me now. Sorry to all readers who expected that. But no, there isn't. Unless I let my other friends think of some ideas and I write it.)

"Thank you very much, Mouri-san." I said. I decided to be polite to Ran and not call her "Angle Sister"* like **SOME** people from a **CERTAIN CHINESE WEBSITE** who support ConAi. That is considered very rude!

"Sakura-san, you can just call me Ran." said Ran. I breathed a sigh of relief mentally. It would be hard to keep calling her "Mouri-san" since I was used to just "Ran".

"Then call me Sakura!" I said, smiling.

"Okay, Sakura-chan!" said Ran. "You can stay in the same room as me. Here it is! Would you like to look inside?" I nodded. I pushed open the door and walked inside. It was pretty clean and tidy.

(a/n I made it up, okay? I don't know what Ran's room looks like. If the anime/manga has a scene where Ran's room is shown I didn't watch/read that anime/manga scene.)

I looked out the window, admiring Japan. I've always wanted to go to Japan, but my mom never brought me there. Suddenly, something black caught my eye. A black car. A black... I gasped in fright and horror. I ran out of Ran's room and grabbed Conan.

"Conan-kun you have to get over here and see this. Don't yell though." I whispered and pushed him to the window. When he saw the black **Porsche 356A***, his face darkened. One word appeared in both our minds.

Gin.

* * *

**_Starred Stuff_**

**_ConAi=Conan x Ai! Duh! Sorry. It's just really obvious. Sorry to any of you who feel offended._**

**_"Angle Sister"= That's what some ConAi fans (who are really offensive) call Ran. Just because Ran has an angle on her head (her hair) or because her nickname "Angel" is similar to "Angle". Although I think the hair part is mostly the reason._**

**_Porsche 356A=Gin's car. Duh. (Still no offense)_**

* * *

Phew! Updated on Saturday! *sigh* So rushed this chapter. Was afraid it wasn't updated on Saturday, like I promised! Thank you to Nika (Guest) and Ddmasters! This chapter is dedicated to you both! But still seriously... Two reviews for my chapter two? When I got so many reviews for the first chapter? That chapter must have been horrid... I hope I get more reviews this time! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
